StarClans Test
by Silverpool
Summary: Every sevral years, StarClan sends a prophocy to the Clans to test their loyalty. But something has gone wrong. the Clans are slowly drawing away from starClan. The last test was many, many, moons ago, when the Clans had to leave their teritory, and this
1. Aligences

AllegiancesThunderClan

Leader: Arrowstar- gray and white she-cat  
Deputy: Stormclaw- dark gray tom  
Medicine cat: Snowstorm- pure white tom with one black paw

Apprentice: Swirlpaw

Warriors:

Flamefrost- dark ginger she-cat with a white dash on her chest  
Tigerstripe- large tabby tom  
Thrushfeather- pale tabby tom

Rabbitpelt- small black and white tom

Apprentice: Spotpaw

Oaktail- lithe tabby, one of the chosen

Bearclaw- huge black tom

Apprentice: Deeppaw

Sandfur- pale ginger she-cat  
Apprentice: Coalpaw

Sunstorm- golden tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Swirlpaw- oddly swirled she-cat  
Deeppaw- gray tom

Coalpaw- dark gray tom

Spotpaw- pretty dappled she-cat

Queens:  
Silverpool- silver tabby

Brookheart- light gray she-cat

Elders:  
Smalltail- tabby tom with a very short tail

Yellowspot- tortoiseshell she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Crimsonstar- dark ginger, almost red, tom

Deputy: Earthheart- brown tabby she-cat  
Medicine cat: Owlwing- gray tabby tom  
Warriors:

Pearlfang- silvery gray tom  
Apprentice: Silentpaw

Woodtail- tortoiseshell she-cat, one of the chosen  
Volewhisker- small brown tom

Apprentice: Burdockpaw  
Goldenpelt- golden she-cat

Ashcloud- white she-cat with a smudge on gray on her head

Apprentices:

Burdockpaw- golden-brown tabby tom  
Silentpaw- white she-cat

Queens:

Silvercloud- light gray she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar- shaggy gray tom

Deputy: Pantherclaw- Black tom with glowing amber eyes

Medicine cat: Brackenstorm- ginger tabby tom

Warriors:  
Snakestripe- gray tabby tom

Goldenfire- ginger-gold tom

Yewpelt- ginger and white she-cat, one of the chosen  
Frozenclaw- blue-gray tom

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Riverheart- tabby she-cat  
Spottedfeather- pretty calico she-cat

Apprentices:

Berrypaw- black and white she-cat

Queens:

Dawnfrost- gray and white she-cat

Elders:

Rosepelt- ginger tabby she-cat

RiverClan 

Leader: Minnowstar- Silvery she-cat  
Deputy: Streamfoot- gray and white she-cat  
Medicine cat: Mousetail- Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Warriors:

Robinfeather- tabby tom with white underbelly

Apprentice: Poppypaw  
Fogstorm- dark gray tom

Talonpelt- tabby tom  
Whispertail- light gray tabby she-cat  
Birchtail- white tom with gray spots

Apprentices:  
Poppypaw- ginger she-cat  
Heatherpaw- dark tabby she-cat

Queens:

Lavenderheart- blue-gray she-cat

Brightpool- ginger and white she-cat


	2. Prolougue

**I hope you likeie my new fanfic, StarClans Test!**

**  
Prologue**

A lean, ginger tom padded down to sit at the pools edge. All around him the sparkling pelts and eyes of Starclan warriors peered into the depths. Two she-cats came to sit beside him, a small dappled tortoiseshell and a pale ginger tabby.

The tortoiseshell leaned far forward, her eyes reflecting the stars swimming in the clear water. She stayed that way for a minuet or two, and then sat up and her voice rang out clearly, "I have seen what has become of the Clans. They are slowly drawing away from their belief in us. Once again, the time has come to test them."

The tom looked at her with concern. "Are you sure Spottedleaf?" he asked, "I remember the hardship of the tests I had to endure when I was alive. What if something goes wrong and the forest is destroyed?"

"He's right," The ginger she-cat meowed from his other side. "Who knows what will happen? Their faith in StarClan is what makes them strong. You said yourself that they where drawing away from us." A few murmurings of agreement rose from the assembled cats.

But Spottedleaf shook her head. "This is the only way." She repeated. "Firestar, you of all cats should know we must do this."

Firestar sighed. "Very well," he mewed. "Does StarClan agree?" A chorus of assent came as an answer.

Seeing that they agreed, he went on, "Each of the four leaders must choose a cat to save their Clan. They will be given an element, a new name, and special powers. Let us go."

As the cats departed he sighed. "Oh, Sandstorm." He meowed to the cat next to him, "I hope this works."

The she-cat licked his cheek. "Don't worry," Sandstorm meowed. "It will all work out. If you've decided on I cat you should go now."

"I suppose you're right," He murmured. "Ok, I'll go." With that he disappeared into the brush, leaving Sandstorm by the pool.

"Toms," She muttered affectionately, and followed her mate. ****


	3. Chapter 1

**Finally! From whence it came no one knows…+drum roll+ CHAPTER ONE!!**

****

Chapter I

_Oaktail padded silently through the forest, tabby fur shining silver in the moonlight. Suddenly he emerged in a clearing he had never seen before. A soft carpet of moss covered the ground and his paws sank deep into it as he took a step forward. Looking to his left, he saw a silvery glint through the trees. That must be the lake. _

"_Welcome," a voice meowed. "I have been waiting for you." Oaktail whipped around. A handsome ginger tom was seated in front of him, tail wrapped around his paws._

"W- w-who are you?" Oaktail stammered. The tom smiled.   


"_I am Firestar. One of the former leaders of ThunderClan," he meowed. "I am here to give you a prophecy. A great doom shall come upon the forest. You and four other cats, each from a different Clan, have been chosen the save it. You must all meet at Fourtrees on the night of the new moon. There you will be given a new name, an element, and special powers. Using them, and the power of friendship, you must fight the evil side by side."_

Oaktail stared at him. "But, how will I know what to do? And how will my Clan know my new name?" he asked.

"_Don't worry. StarClan will take care of it all." Firestar answered. Resting his head on the young warriors head, he started to fade. _

"_Wait!" Oaktail yowled, "What do you mean?" The only answer he got was a faint whisper. Straining to hear, the tom's eyes went wide. It was saying:_

_  
_**Four elements must combine  
To save our forest home.  
Without them  
Death and destruction come  
And blood will fall like rain.**

"_No!" he yowled, "This can't happen!"_

"Of course it can, you stupid furball" a gruff voice meowed. "It _has_ to. If we didn't hunt, we'd starve! Do you want to come or not?"

Oaktail looked up at the broad face of Tigerstripe, a fellow warrior. "I-I'm sorry," he mewed. "What where you saying?"  
Tigerstripe gave an exasperated sigh. "I _was _asking if you wanted to come hunting with me and Flamefrost, when you started yowling something about it couldn't be happening."

Blinking, Oaktail realized he must have been talking in his sleep. "Oh, sure. I'll be right there." He meowed.

"Good." Tigerstripe growled, padding out of the den. "And don't fall back asleep!" he yowled over his shoulder.

The tom stretched and followed him out, reflecting on his dream.

Flamefrost was chatting with Sandfur and Sunstorm, her best friends. But when she saw Tigerstripe, she excused herself, and trotted over to them.

"Ready?" she asked. When the others nodded, she led the way to the thorn tunnel that was the camp entrance.

Oaktail thought again, about the dream, and resolved to go meet these other cats. Maybe on of them had more information. And the new moon wasn't far off anyway. With that, he ran to catch up with the rest of the patrol.

**REVIEW people, REVIEW OR NEVER COME BACK!! MWHAHAHAHAHhaha.. ha.. ha.. aha… ahem. :D**

**  
**


End file.
